A Faberry Christmas Carol
by Jen2261
Summary: The classic Christmas story with a Faberry twist. Kurt & Puck mentioned  not together . Also Brittana are mentioned. Five-shot. Rated T for language.
1. Scrooge Fabray

**A/N: Okay so look... *shrugs* I know its like August and no where near Christmas but this plot bunny wouldn't STFU! I was watching Four Christmases w/ Cheno it kept screaming and bouncing around my head so you know what? Here ya go. Lol This is a 5-shot. There'll be 5 posts and its done. Um... okay once again ignore the fact its like 4 months too early.**

**Disclaimer: I really need to talk to RM about buying this. Then Faberry would be mine! (insert evil laugh)**

A.C.C.

"Rachel please. You don't understand."

"Oh I understand perfectly Quinn. You want to be with me as long as no one knows about it." Rachel snapped over her shoulder as she made her back towards the house. Quinn sighed and ran after her.

"Please don't take it the wrong way."

"Wouldn't want to tarnish your precious reputation right?" Rachel asked turning to face her, her hand on the handle of the back door. Quinn stopped in front of her and reached out to her. Rachel coiled away and Quinn flinched.

"Baby I-"

"Don't baby me Fabray!" Rachel snapped. Quinn took a step back. Rachel had never referenced Quinn by her last name, no matter how mad she was. "Look. I don't want a half-ass relationship with you. It's all or nothing. School begins in a week and I'm not going to walk the hallways while you humiliate and ridicule me just to keep up some stupid image. Glee club knows about us and they accept us. Shouldn't that be enough for you?"

"It is but-"

"But? But what? Look Quinn. Obviously your reputation is more important than this relationship. I'm sorry I can't understand that. You let me know when you get your priorities in order." Rachel said then snatched the door open, storming inside the house. Quinn groaned and followed her, trying to get her to talk but Rachel ignored her as she made her way to the front door of the house. Rachel had just stepped out the front door when Quinn grabbed her arm.

"Rachel..." Rachel snatched her arm away from the blonde and ran to her car. She got in and pulled out the driveway without looking back. Quinn exhaled deeply as she stood on the porch, watching the car disappear down the street. Why couldn't Rachel understand what she was dealing with? Did she love the brunette? Absolutely, more than anything and anyone but that wasn't the issue, her reputation was. Quinn had worked her ass of during her junior year to make it back onto the cheerios and reclaim her title as captain. Sure she had to share the title with Santana but still. She was back on top of the social ladder. She could walk the hallways of McKinley again without worrying about a slushy getting chucked in her face. She knew if she started her senior year as the head cheerleader with a girlfriend that all her work would have been for nothing. Sure Santana had Brittany but that was different. Brittany was a cheerio not to mention they both still hooked up with every guy in school. Her girlfriend was the captain of Glee Club. It didn't matter that the club had swept last years Nationals. They were still the 'Losers' of the school.

"Quinnie?" Quinn turned around and looked at her mother who was standing in the doorway. "Are you okay?"

"Yes mom. I'm fine." Quinn snapped, stomping her way back into the house and past her mother. She hadn't meant to snap at her but Quinn was furious. Rachel was being so selfish. Before her mother could say anything else Quinn practically ran up the stairs and into her room, slamming her door shut behind her.

"Stupid Rachel. Stupid Reputation!" she scoffed and collapsed on her bed. She buried her face into her pillow and screamed as loud as she could. It made her feel a little better. Wait... was she single? Quinn sat up at the thought. She knew Rachel was mad and she was positive that if she texted or called the brunette right now she wouldn't get an answer. When Rachel was upset with her, she shut Quinn out completely. It usually took a day or two before Rachel would talk to her. One time the girl didn't talk to her for almost a week when she really pissed her off. Quinn was 99% sure that Rachel was ten times as mad as that this time. Groaning again she fell back onto the bed on her back. What was she supposed to do? Rolling her eyes she turned on her side and closed her eyes. Maybe if she took a nap she would feel better and have a better idea of what to do.

**A/N: Okay I know its short but I SWEAR that the other 4 will be much longer.**


	2. Christmas Past

**A/N: Okay I don't have the heart to torture you guys. I hate when people begin a story with a small first chapter. It drives me crazy so hears the second chapter. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kurt's awesomeness**

"Hello! WAKE UP!" A voice shouted. Quinn opened her eyes and groaned. Sitting up she rubbed her eyes and forced them to focus on the figure in front of her. When they finally did she jumped back a little.

"What the hell? Kurt?" she asked, staring at the boy. Kurt was standing next to her bed dressed in some type of horse jockey outfit or something. His arms were crossed over his chest.

"You know... you're a heavy sleeper. I've been yelling at you to wake up for about ten minutes now." he said simply with a sigh. Quinn stared at him. Kurt ignored her and took a better look around her room.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, her eyes never leaving him as he walked around the bed.

"Do you breath McKinley colors? Geez!" he said shaking his head as he took in the red, white and black room. "I mean seriously. Has your room always been like this or did coach Sylvester come in here with an interior decorator and demand it? It wouldn't surprise me."

"Kurt! Hello! Why are you here?" Quinn asked, annoyed that she was being ignored. Kurt turned around to face her.

"Oh right. Um. I'm the ghost of your Christmas past." he said walking towards her.

"Ghost? Christmas past? Are you kidding?" she asked with a smirk.

"Does it look like I'm kidding?" Kurt asked with a straight face.

"Okay I don't even believe in ghosts... and its August!" Quinn said incredulously

"Yeah well, we're overbooked for the whole 3 Christmas ghost thing this year so we're getting a head start. There are a lot of selfish and angry people in this world." he said with one hand on his hip. Quinn raised her eyebrow.

"Okay..." she trailed off, shaking her head at the confusion of the situation. "...like I said. I don't even believe in ghosts."

"I mean seriously Quinn. Must you be so complicated? Why would I be here, in your room for any other reason? Obviously I'm not trying to molest you or anything." Kurt said making a disgusted face at the thought. Quinn rolled her eyes.

"Okay so you're a ghost of Christmas past? I don't even know what that means."

Kurt huffed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Have you ever heard of a Christmas Carol? I mean seriously Quinn. You're making this so much harder than it has to be. I don't have the patience."

"No I haven't. Honestly I'm still not over this whole ghost thing either." Quinn said shrugging. Kurt growled and pulled his hand back to slap her. Quinn closed her eyes and winced, waiting for the contact. When she didn't feel any she opened her eyes.

"See?" Kurt said, waving his hand through Quinn's face, unable to make contact. Quinn's eyes widened and she jumped back on the bed away from him.

"Oh my god! You're a ghost!" Quinn exclaimed. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"I think we've already established that. Now come on. I'm already running late now thanks to your over analysis of things. I mean seriously Quinn. You need to learn to just go with the flow." he said motioning for her to stand up. Quinn shook her head no. Kurt growled and glared at her. She reluctantly stood up and stepped away from him.

"Where are we going?" she asked carefully.

"I can't believe you've never heard this story. What kind of childhood did you have?" Kurt demanded walking over towards her. Before she could step away there was a bright flash of light. She shielded her eyes and blinked until the spots in front of them disappeared.

"Sorry about that. I should have told you to close them." Kurt said shrugging.

"Really now?" Quinn said sarcastically, rubbing her eyes. Kurt scoffed and motioned for her to follow him. Quinn looked around and frowned.

"Where are we? This looks familiar."

"We're in the past. This looks familiar because this is your Christmas of 1999." Kurt said over his shoulder as they walked up to a window of a house. Quinn peered inside and her eyes widened. There in the middle of the room was 5 year old Rachel Berry dressed in a argyle night gown. She was sitting near a Christmas tree with a tall dark-skinned guy that Quinn recognized as one of her fathers. Her other father, a light skinned guy with glasses, was lighting some kind of curvy candle holder thing across the room.

"This isn't my past. This is Rachel's." Quinn said turning to Kurt who was smirking at the sight of a little Rachel.

"That night gown explains so much." he said thoughtfully.

"This coming for the guy dressed as a horse jockey? I mean is this part of the ghost dress code or something?" Quinn asked looking his outfit up and down.

Kurt looked at her with a frown. "I'll have you know this shirt is an Alexander McQueen and these boots are Louboutins."

Quinn stared at him before rolling her eyes. "Why are we here? This is Rachel's Christmas past not mine."

"Just keep watching." Kurt said waving his hand at her.. Quinn turned back to the window as the doorbell rang. The dark-skinned guy stood up to get it as Rachel crawled farther under the tree to obviously reach another present.

_"Rachel! Guess who's here finally!" A voice came from the other room. Quinn's eyes widened as 3 little girls came into view all clad in bubble winter coats._

_"Santana! Brittany! Quinn!" Rachel yelled and jumped up, running over to the girls. Quinn watched as Santana, Brittany and herself grinned and each hugged Rachel with giggles before Rachel's dad helped them out her coats._

"Its kinda strange that you 4 were all friends at one point in time." Kurt's voice snapped Quinn out of her train of thought. Quinn looked over at him with a smile.

"Well we were 5 and all in the same Kindergarten class." Quinn said turning back to the window.

"I'm also pretty sure this is the first time I've seen Brittany and Santana without cheerio uniforms on." he said to himself. Quinn ignored him.

_"My daddy said we can't stay long but we wanted to bring you the presents we got you." A miniature Brittany said holding out a small box. A little Quinn nodded and held out one as well as a little Santana frowned._

_"I forgot mine at home."_

_"Its okay. I got stuff for you guys too!" Rachel said brightly before turning around and running out the room. Her father smiled and walked after her as her other father offered them cookies and asked how their Christmases were._

"Okay lets go." Kurt said quickly, stepping away from the window. Quinn frowned.

"What? But I didn't even get to see Rachel's gift yet."

"Yes you did." Kurt said raising an eyebrow.

"No I didn't. She just went upstairs to get it."

"But you know what it is. She gave it to you already." Quinn stared at Kurt and blinked. Kurt sighed. "This is your past. Everything you're seeing has already happened. You don't remember what she got you?"

"Yeah of course. She made all 3 of us macaroni hats."

"See what I mean?" Kurt asked taking another step back. Quinn nodded as realization crossed her face.

"Now I do."

"Great. Now come on. We have to go. We could have stayed longer if you hadn't been so stubborn earlier."

"I'm sorry. One of my friends shows up in my bedroom in the middle of the night claiming he's a ghost and I'm just supposed to go with it?"

"If that ghost is on a schedule...then yes." Kurt said matter-of-factly. Quinn rolled her eyes and walked over next to him. Kurt gave her a warning look and she squeezed her eyes shut.

"Okay you can open them." he said 5 seconds later. Quinn opened her eyes and she was back in her room.

"So what was the point of that?" she asked, sitting on her bed.

"Just to remind you how much you and Rachel used get along."

"We still get along great. We just had a few rocky years." Quinn said shrugging.

"A few? You bullied and humiliated her for almost 6 years. When you guys went to jr. high and you became a cheerleader she was no longer your best friend." Kurt said crossing his arms. Quinn groaned.

"Yeah. I know this already. Besides you made fun of her freshman year as well as most of sophomore year."

"But she's not my girlfriend now is she?" Kurt snapped back.

"Do you have a point?" Quinn growled. Kurt nodded.

"Yes. When you were 5 years old you didn't care what anyone else thought. You just knew that Rachel was your friend and you were hers. There was no such thing as reputation back then. You need to keep that in mind before you lose something close to you." Kurt said before another flash of light took over the room.

"Damnit Kurt! Warning please!" Quinn snapped and opened her eyes. She was still in her room and Kurt was gone. She quickly scanned the room with no luck. She scoffed and laid back down on the bed. "I think I'm going crazy." she mumbled to herself before closing her eyes.


	3. Christmas Present

**A/N: Mizaki okay let me see if I can answer all your questions. I wrote in for Quinn to ask Kurt if he was a ghost then took it back out. She thinks she's dreaming anyway so I figured it would never occur to her that she should ask. As far as Kurt saying he never saw Britt/Santana out of their uniforms, I didn't count the costumes they wear during performances. In rehersal they're ALWAYS in their uniforms. Was that it? I'll try to answer all the questions. BTW this was a quick story so ignore the mistakes. Something that came up on a whim.**

**Disclaimer: I just take them out to play and put them back when I'm done.**

"Hey! MILF! Wake up!" Quinn groaned and forced her eyes open.

"Not again." she mumbled staring at the ceiling.

"You know you seem crazy when you talk to yourself. Its not a sexy crazy either." Quinn moaned and turned her head with a frown. Puck was standing next to the bed leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

"What do you want Puck?" she asked sighing, still not making an effort to get up.

"This brings back memories." he said with a smile looking around. Quinn scoffed and sat up. "What?"

"You're such a perv. Besides we were on the couch, not the bed." she said glaring at him.

"Bed. Couch. Whatever." Puck said shrugging.

"What do you want Puck? If you're a ghost here to show me my past or whatever, Kurt already beat you. You just missed him." Quinn said yawning and laying back down. Puck shrugged away from the wall and walked over to the bed.

"On the contrary baby mama. I'm a ghost but I'm not here to show you your Christmas past." he said. Quinn sighed.

"Awesome. Make sure you close the door on your way out." she mumbled closing her eyes.

"I'm your ghost of Christmas present." he said and Quinn let out a groan.

"No freaking way! I mean come on!" she snapped sitting up with a huff. Puck took a step back.

"Dude! Chill with the mood swings. I thought you only had them when you were pregnant." he said backing against a wall to avoid Quinn's anger.

"First Kurt and now you. All I want to do is finish this dream in peace so I can wake up and figure out a way to get Rachel to stop being mad at me. Leave me alone!" she snapped, glaring at him. He frowned.

"Wish I could but its not in the contract. I don't do my job then its my ass on the line. Sorry babe." he said shrugging. Quinn growled and stood up to walk towards him.

"Puck..."

"Quinn calm down. Remember you can't-" Quinn ignored him and pulled her fist back to sock him in the head. Instead her hand went though him and made contact with the wall behind him.

"Shit!" she cursed bringing her fist back to inspect the damage. Puck shrugged.

"I tried to tell you. You can't touch me... which kind of sucks because this is the first time I've been in your room since that night you were drunk." he said with a grin. Quinn glared at him. "What? You should be happy that I consider you a MILF."

"What the hell is a MILF?"

"A MILF? You don't remember? A mother I'd like to f-"

"Okay! I get it." She said quickly. Then growled. "You're so luck I can't touch you."

"Am I?" he asked with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

"Puck. Get out of my room."

"Okay! I'll be gone as soon as I do my job. Now come closer so we can get this over with." Quinn sighed and stood in front of him. He grinned and moved his hands to cup her breasts but they went through them.

"PUCK!" she yelled, wishing she was really able to kick him in the groin right now.

"I'm sorry! I had to." he said laughing as he snapped his fingers. Quinn watched as everything around her got dark.

"What the hell happened with the bright flash?" she asked as they were surrounded by darkness.

"Oh that's Kurt's thing. That light hurts my eyes." he said shrugging as everything around them slowly began to brighten up. Soon they were standing in Quinn's living room. There was a giant Christmas tree in the middle of the room decorated extravagantly with a bright angel on the top.

"We couldn't have just walked downstairs?" Quinn asked looking at Puck. He shook his head no.

"Nah. This way was cooler anyway."

"Where are we?"

"We're in Christmas present. This is Christmas 2011. Later on this year."

"So wouldn't that technically be Christmas future?" Quinn asked. Puck frowned.

"Look. Work with me here. Kurt already told you we're doing things earlier this year. Damn. He was right. You are complicated." Puck said shaking his head. Quinn opened her mouth to reply but stopped as she saw two figures walk into the room holding hands. A smile covered her face when she saw it was herself and Rachel.

"Does she have those sweaters in like every color?" Puck asked leaning over to Quinn.

"Yes. Unfortunately." Quinn said looking at the white and black argyle sweater the brunette was wearing.

_"Rachel slow down." Quinn said laughing as she let the other girl drag her into the living room. Rachel ignored her and kept her tight hold on the blonde's hand, pulling her over to the couch to take a seat. "So what's the rush?" Quinn asked smiling. Rachel grinned and reached under the tree, pulling out a small box._

_"This." she said handing the box to Quinn. Quinn smiled and took it. "Its not as good as the signed playbill from WICKED you got me but I hope you like it." Rachel said shyly. Quinn smiled and leaned over to kiss Rachel's lips._

"That is so hot." Puck mumbled. Quinn rolled her eyes.

"You're such a perv."

"What? My two ex-girlfriends making out. Of course that's hot to me!" Puck said smiling.

"So Rachel doesn't stay mad at me?" Quinn asked with a smile, ignoring his comment. He shrugged.

"No. You guys do come to a compromise though"

"What compromise?"

"Watch" he said pointing back to the scene.

_"Open it!" Rachel exclaimed, pulling away from Quinn's lips with a grin. Quinn laughed and ripped off the paper. She gasped a little a velvet box and pushed it open. Inside there was a locket with the words Rachel Loves Quinn engraved on it. _

_"Wow." Quinn whispered running her hands over the golden heart._

_"Open it." Rachel said again, this time referring to the locket. Quinn smiled and gently took the locket out of the box then clicked it open. Inside there was a photo of the two of them kissing._

_"When did we take this?" Quinn asked staring at the photo with admiration._

_"Puck snapped it at my birthday party remember? I had to practically beg him to give it to me so i could make a copy and scale it down to size. I promised I would give it back to him like 100 times."_

_"Did you?" Quinn asked with a smile, looking up at her girlfriend._

_Rachel grinned. "Of course not." Quinn laughed._

Puck scoffed. "I'll get it back eventually."

"How?" Quinn looked up at him. He paled and looked away.

"Nevermind."_  
_

_"He's going to be furious."_

_"He'll get over it." Rachel said with a smile then looked back down at the locket. "So do you like it?"_

_"I love it." Quinn said grinning and leaning over to capture Rachel's lips again. When they pulled away Quinn handed her the locket and turned around, moving her hair out of the way._

_"I'm so happy you like it." Rachel exclaimed as she moved to fasten the locket around her neck. "Hopefully Ms. Sylvester won't mind you wearing it with your cheerio uniform." Rachel said and Quinn froze. Rachel felt her girlfriend tense and frowned, moving back for Quinn to turn and face her._

_"Rach..." Quinn said sighing and turning around to look at the brunette. _

_"What's wrong?"_

_"I...I don't think I'm going to wear this to school. It'll cause too many questions." Quinn said softly. Rachel frowned and moved farther away from the blonde._

_"You promised!" she snapped, swatting Quinn's hands away when they reached out to her._

_"Baby I know but... I don't think I'm ready." Quinn pleaded. Rachel pulled her bottom lip between her teeth to stop the trembling._

_"When will you be ready Quinn? I've waited patiently since school started! Its December now! How much longer do you expect me to wait?" Rachel snapped._

_"Rachel I... At least I don't embarrass you and humiliate you at school." Quinn offered. Rachel shook her head._

_"That was the compromise at the beginning of the year and I don't care about that Quinn. You know I don't. I want to be able to walk down the hall holding my girlfriend's hand. I want to be able to kiss you when I want. Why can't you understand that?"  
_

_"I do but-"_

_"Yeah I know. You're reputation. Look Quinn. I've given you almost 5 months to get over everything. I've waited patiently and I'm tired of it. The only time you even acknowledge that we're even friends is during Glee and that's only because everyone knows about us already." Rachel snapped. Quinn sighed and leaned her head back against the couch._

_"Rachel listen. I know-"_

_"No you listen Quinn. I'm tired of waiting. You can't even wear something as special as a locket that I got for you for Christmas because you're afraid of the questions it will raise. Its obvious that you'll never be ready and I just can't be in a relationship like that." Rachel said standing up to walk away. Quinn caught her hand and bit her lip, looking up at her._

_"So what are you saying?" she asked softly. Rachel took a deep breath and looked at Quinn for a few minutes before sighing and shaking her head._

_"I don't know. I love you Quinn but... I don't know. I'll talk to you later." Rachel said pulling out of the blonde's grip and turning to walk out the room. Quinn heard the front door shut and put her hands over her face in frustration._

"You're an idiot." Quinn turned to look at Puck with a frown. He shrugged. "What? You are. If I had a girlfriend as hot as Rachel... even if she did talk to much as was mildly annoying I'd flaunt her every chance I got."

"But its different. You're a guy. No one would take a second look at you if you had a girlfriend." Quinn said sighing.

"Who cares? If I were gay and I had a hot boyfriend I would flaunt him around." Puck said, wincing a little. Quinn grinned.

"So you're saying if you were dating Kurt you would tell everyone?" Quinn asked. Puck shrugged.

"I'm not gay... lets make that clear. But if I was then yeah. Quinn no one is going to care if you're a lesbian or not. & if they do then who cares about them?" Puck asked as he snapped his fingers and everything around them faded to black.

"But my reputation. I just became head cheerio again. If everyone found out I was a lesbian I'd lose it all, just like I did when I was pregnant." Quinn argued.

"Yeah and? Stop being a wuss dude. You didn't lose it all when you were pregnant. You still had Glee club. You made it though fine." he snapped as Quinn's room faded back into vision. Quinn groaned and sat on her bed as Puck shook his head. There was a moment of silence.

"So how did you get that picture back from Rachel?" Quinn asked biting her lip. Puck shrugged.

"She gave it back after you guys broke up. She said she couldn't stand to look at it anymore."

"Break up?" Quinn's eyes got wide.

"Did you just miss that whole scene I showed you? Seriously dude."

"So is that what's going to happen this Christmas for sure?"

"Yeah if you don't stop being dumb. Rachel loves you but she's not going to wait around forever dude. You gotta make a choice and decide which one you'd rather lose. Your reputation or your girlfriend." he said shrugging before walking out the room.

"Puck!" Quinn yelled but he was already gone. Quinn groaned in frustration and fell back on the bed with her arms over her eyes. She had a huge migraine. She really hoped this dream was over but she had a feeling it was only getting started. Christmas past...Christmas present... the only think left was...


	4. Christmas Future

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. That's all Ryan Murphy.**

"Hey S. Do you think she's asleep?"

"No I don't think so. HEY JUNO! Wake up!"

"If you're sleep that is." Quinn sighed, refusing to move. She recognized the two voices just fine without moving her arm.

"I'm not sleep."

"Great!"

"Good. Now get up so we can get this done. I have other things to do today." Quinn rolled her eyes and moved her arm. Sitting up she stared at her two best friends standing at the foot of the bed.

"Hi Q!" Quinn smiled.

"Hi Britt. Hi San."

"Hey whats up. Are you ready?" Santana asked obviously in a rush. Quinn shrugged.

"Why not?" she stood up.

"Great. Hi Quinn. Blah..blah blah...Christmas future...blah blah blah...mistakes...blah blah blah." Santana said waving her hand, earning a smile from the two blondes.

"Very smooth San." Quinn said laughing.

"You already know the drill. Kurt and Puck were already here."

"So you're the ghost of my Christmas future? Or is Brittany my ghost of Christmas future?"

"Technically I am, but B wanted to tag along so whatever." Santana said shrugging. Quinn nodded. Of course the two cheerios would be together, even in her dream which she was pretty sure this whole thing was.

"So what do you have? Blinding light like Kurt? Fade to black like Puck?" Quinn asked walking over to stand next to the other two girls. Santana looked at Brittany.

"Twister!" the other blonde said grinning.

"Twister?"

"Its this spinning thing. I suggest you close your eyes. You're probably going to get dizzy." Santana informed her as Brittany made a spinning motion with her hands. Quinn watched as the room around her began spinning and held her head.

"Woah. It feels like I'm drunk all over again." she mumbled looking over at the other girls. Brittany grinned and Santana shrugged with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Told you. This spin thing was B's idea. I was fine with the bright flash."

"The light hurts my eyes." Brittany said dropping her hands as their surroundings began to slow down. Quinn rubbed her temples and closed her eyes.

"Okay everything's still now." Santana said. Quinn opened her eyes and gaped.

"What the hell? Where are we?" Quinn asked looking around as they stood on the sidewalk. There were crowds of people surrounding them shouting one thing or another.

"We're in New York!" Brittany said grinning. Quinn raised her eyebrows.

"This is your Christmas..." Santana frowned and looked at Brittany. "...how many years are we in the future again?"

Brittany shrugged. "I don't remember."

"Shit." Santana mumbled rubbing her head. Quinn crossed her arms.

"So you're telling me we're years into the future, at some distance Christmas and you have no idea where?"

"Look I forgot okay? You try remembering a million different dates for a million different people a year!" Santana snapped. Brittany grabbed her shoulder as she jumped up and down.

"Oh! Oh! We're in 2020!" she exclaimed pointing up to a giant countdown on the side of the building. It was obviously counting down the days and hours until the new year.

"Thats it!" Santana exclaimed grinning. "Nice job B!" she said leaning over to kiss the blonde's cheek. Brittany grinned.

"2020? So that makes me..." she did the math in her head silently. "...26."

"Yeah whatever. Come on before we miss it." Santana said grabbing Brittany's hand and motioning for Quinn to follow. Quinn sighed and turned to follow them. She practically ran into, or rather through, Santana when they both stopped suddenly.

"What the hell?" Quinn asked, moving around them to see what they were looking at. They were standing near a door as a sea of people cheered and chanted a familiar name.

"Where am I? & why is everyone chanting Rachel's name?" Quinn asked looking at Santana.

"You're right there." Santana said pointing. Quinn looked over with wide eyes as she watched an older version of herself push through the crowd. When she reached the front she stopped and turned around as an older version of Santana appeared behind her.

"You're even hotter in the future San." Brittany said grinning. Santana smirked.

"Thanks B."

_"I can't believe I let you talk me into this." Quinn said groaning as Santana caught up with her._

_"Look. I'm tired of hearing you complain. You need to talk to her before I kill you... or myself." Santana said walking over to the security guard. She flashed a pass and the security guard nodded and opened the door. "Now come on!" _

_Quinn groaned and let her friend yank her through the doors. _

"Come on." Santana said to Brittany and Quinn then hurried behind the older version of herself and Quinn into the building.

"Where are they... I mean we going?" Quinn asked.

"You'll see." Santana said hurrying to catch up with their future selves.

_"How did you even get a pass to get back here."_

_"I called Rachel."_

_"You what!" Quinn yelled, snatching her hand from Santana's grip. "How could you-"_

_"Relax! Geez. I didn't tell her you were still gaga-eyed in love with her. I just said that me and a friend would be in New York this week and asked if we could come see her. She said yeah and sent me two tickets to the show and backstage passes." Santana explained turning around to continue walking._

_"You didn't tell her you were bringing me?" Quinn asking running to catch up._

_"No. I just said a friend. I'm pretty sure she thinks its Britt." Santana said over her shoulder as she flashed the pass to another guard and walked into the back towards the dressing rooms. Quinn hurried to catch up._

_"How will we know which one is hers?" Quinn asked. Santana looked at the line of doors then rolled her eyes. _

_"What do you think?" she asked, motioning towards a door with a huge gold star. Quinn smiled. "I mean seriously. She still hasn't gotten over at weird obsession with stars?" _

_Quinn frowned. "It wasn't an obsession. It's a metaphor for-"_

_"Don't care. Come on." Santana said walking over to the door and knocking. Quinn gasped and took a few steps back._

_"Who is it?" a familiar voice came through the door._

_"Your worst nightmare!" Santana yelled back. A few seconds later the door opened revealing an adult version of the brunette Quinn loved so much._

_"Santana!" Rachel exclaimed, grabbing the other girl in a hug. Santana groaned but reluctantly hugged her back._

"Aww San you hugged Rachel." Brittany said with a smile. Santana scoffed.

"Yeah well... she hugged me first so." Santana shrugged.

"Wow she looks beautiful." Quinn said smiling as she watched Rachel let go of Santana then turn to her.

_"Quinn?" Rachel asked, shock written all over her face. Quinn smiled a little a lifted her hand in a small wave._

_"Hi Rachel." she said shyly. Rachel smiled._

_"Hi Quinn. Its so nice to see you." Rachel said smiling and reaching over to pull the blonde in a hug. Quinn returned it slightly awkwardly with a small smile as Santana rolled her eyes. "I was sure San was going to bring Brittany."_

_"Yeah I was but she got has the flu." Santana said shrugging, walking into the dressing room. Rachel pulled away from Quinn and cleared her throat before turning around and walking back into the dressing room. Quinn followed._

_"So how do you like being on Broadway?" Santana asked looking at all the different green and pink merchandise in the room._

_"Its amazing. Everything I ever dreamed about!" Rachel said with a grin. _

_"It sounds great." Quinn said softly. Rachel turned to look at her with a sad smile._

_"It is."Quinn nodded and they made eye contact for a long minute._

_"Well how about..." Santana said turning around holding a photo. Rachel broke eye-contact with Quinn to look over at the Latina. "...you tell me where I can find Fiyero's dressing room." _

_Rachel laughed. "He's 3 doors down. His name is Lee Michaels."_

_"Great. I'll be right back... or not." Santana said smirking and walking out the room._

"OW!" Santana said rubbing her arm and she looked at Brittany who was pouting.

"How could you!"

"B! I didn't do anything. I was just trying to give Rachel and Quinn a moment alone." Santana pleaded but Brittany wasn't listening. Quinn ignored them and focused on the future.

_"So... how have you been?" Rachel asked taking a seat on the couch. Quinn shrugged and sat down next to her._

_"I've been okay. I'm on my last year of medical school." _

_Rachel smiled. "Thats amazing Quinn. I'm happy for you."_

_"Thanks." Quinn smiled and looked down. "So how about you? How have you been?"_

_"Great!" Rachel said with a grin. "After I got the role of Elphaba I-"_

_"No..." Quinn said quickly, reaching over to grab Rachel's hand. "...I mean how have you really been?" Quinn asked softly. Rachel looked at her and shook her head._

_"Don't."_

_"Don't what?" Quinn asked leaning over to look at Rachel's face. Rachel opened her eyes and stood up, pulling her hand from Quinn's._

_"You know what." Rachel said glaring at her. "Don't put me in that position Quinn. I haven't seen you since we graduated. I haven't talked to you since we broke up. Don't."_

_"Rachel. Talk to me." Quinn pleaded standing up._

_"About what?"_

_"How you feel. You obviously still feel something for me." _

_Rachel bit her lip with a smile. "Of course I do. Quinn I was in love with you. I will always feel something for you. But that doesn't change anything."_

_"Rachel..."_

_"Quinn. Don't." Rachel shook her head and took two steps back. "What we had is gone. High school is over. We're both adults now." _

_Quinn stood up and reached out to Rachel but she moved away. Quinn sighed. Rachel had a habit of doing that when she was upset and it never ceased to annoy her. Even now, 8 years later._

_"Rachel please I-"_

_"I'm engaged Quinn!" Rachel said quickly. Quinn's eyes widened and her mouth fell open. _

_"You're what? With who? When?" Quinn stuttered._

_"I'm engaged. To this guy...I met a few years ago. Out here in New York." Rachel said shrugging. Quinn frowned and sat back down on the couch. Rachel stayed where she was._

"Okay lets go." Santana said. Quinn looked over and rolled her eyes at the latina. Santana had her arms wrapped around Brittany from behind. She had obviously found a way to make the blonde forgive her.

"What? Wait. I want to see what happens." Quinn said turning back to the scene before her but the room was already getting ready to spin.

"You will... one day." Santana said. Quinn growled.

"NO! Wait!"

"Look. I don't make the rules Q."

"This sucks!" Quinn screamed covering her face with her hands and screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Quinn. Don't be sad. Rachel still loves you." Brittany's voice said. Quinn moved her hands and sighed as she was back in her room.

"Yeah but you heard her B. She's engaged. I lost her. Forever." Quinn said dropping into the chair next to her desk. Brittany frowned and Santana rolled her eyes.

"You're really not following this are you?" she said sighing. Quinn looked over at her.

"What are you talking about."

"Puck already told you. That's whats going to happen if you don't stop being dumb. I can only show you the future of the choices you make now. Your future changes as you change your choices." Santana explained crossing her arms.

"So how do I make it so that future doesn't come true?" Quinn asked with her hand on her head. Santana rolled her eyes.

"I don't know. Figure it out." she said then turned around to Brittany. "You ready B?"

"Yep!" Brittany said bouncing over to Santana. "Hey Quinn?"

"Yeah B?" Quinn said with a sigh, her hand still on her head with her eyes closed.

"Just make sure you keep Rachel happy." Brittany said. Quinn sat up and opened her eyes but she was alone in her room again. _Just make sure you keep Rachel happy. _So that was it! That's how she had to fix everything. Quinn smiled and reached over to grab her phone. She was about to dial Rachel's number when all of a sudden she was in the bed, in her pajamas staring at the wall. She knew it was a dream but it was still freaky. She picked up her phone to dial Rachel's number then noticed the time. Then again maybe she should wait and call her later, that is if Rachel would accept any of her calls.


	5. New Outlook

**A/N: Okay finally here's the last chapter. I had to get this out the way so I can continue with Bad Romance. Hope you enjoyed this useless story from the top of my head. :-)**

**Disclaimer: Its like 2am... please just... don't go there. **

Quinn sighed as she walked into school and looked around. Just like she had expected, Rachel hadn't answered any of her calls. The argument happened a week ago so she knew the brunette was more than upset with her. She walked down the hall towards her first class and looked around. No sign of Rachel. Why did the girl have to be so damn short anyway. Quinn groaned and walked into her first class. Rachel couldn't avoid her forever. Glee was 3rd period and Quinn was determined to talk to her then if she didn't catch her before.

"Hey Quinn!" Quinn looked up at the sound of her name and smiled.

"Hey Mercedes. Hey Tina." she said taking a seat at the table with the two girls. "Have either of you guys seen Rachel?"

"No why?" Tina asked raising her eyebrows.

"You guys fighting again? I don't know how you put up with her as your girlfriend Quinn. I'd have to stuff a sock in her mouth or something when she goes on one of her rants." Mercedes said with a smile. Quinn laughed and shook her head. If anyone else would have made the comment she would have been quick to hand them their teeth back but she knew Mercedes was kidding. All of the Glee kids were like a family.

"She's not that bad when we're together. Besides if I want her to shut up I usually just kiss her." Quinn said shrugging. Mercedes made a face and Tina laughed. Quinn looked up as the teacher walked into the room and began to talk. Quinn tuned most of whatever she was saying out as she went through the different places in her head that Rachel could be. She wished she at least knew the girl's schedule. Quinn snapped out of the daze when the bell rang.

"If we see Rachel we'll let you know." Tina said before she stood up and followed Mercedes out of the room. Quinn smiled and stood up, walking out behind them. As soon as she stepped foot in the hallway she saw Kurt walking towards her with Sam, his boyfriend.

"Hey Quinn." Kurt said with a smile. Quinn couldn't help the small giggle that escaped her as she took in the boy's outfit. Kurt raised an eyebrow at her. "What's so funny?"

"That shirt is an Alexander McQueen isn't it?" Quinn asked with a smile. "And those boots are Louboutins?"

Kurt smirked. "I'm impressed Quinn."

"Don't be. I've just seen that outfit before." Quinn said with a smile. Kurt's face paled and he looked at Sam before walking away. Sam sighed.

"Great. Now he's going to demand that I take him home so he can change." Sam said going after Kurt. He stopped when he heard Quinn call his name.

"Have you seen Rachel?" she asked. Sam nodded.

"Yeah I have home room with her. I'm pretty sure she had Calculus next." Sam said smiling before turning around to catch up with Kurt. Quinn shouted a quick 'thank you' to him before turning around and heading in the direction of the Math wing. She was pretty sure she saw Rachel walk into a room when someone grabbed her arm.

"Q! I missed you!" Brittany said grinning and practically jumping on the other blonde. Quinn sighed as she hugged Brittany back. She was never going to find Rachel.

"Hey B. I just saw you yesterday at Cheerio practice." Quinn said as Brittany pulled away.

"But we didn't talk. Coach Sylvester was just yelling..." Brittany said frowning. Quinn smiled. She could never stay mad at Brittany for long.

"Well I'd love to talk now B but I have to get to class. I have study hall in room 116."

"Me too!" Brittany said grinning and grabbing Quinn's hand, pulling her towards the room. Quinn sighed and looked back at the room she was pretty sure Rachel had walked into. Well at least they had Glee next period. Quinn walked into the study hall and took a seat in the back next to Brittany. They talked most of the period since there was nothing for them to really do. When the bell rang Quinn made a beeline straight for the choir room.

"Has anyone seen Rachel?" she asked as soon as she walked through the door.

"Yeah she was in my last period. She stayed back to talk to the teacher about something." Artie said shrugging.

"Probably about getting a head start on homework." Mike said with a grin, earning laughs from everyone else and playful glare from Quinn.

"You haven't seen her yet?" Santana said raising her eyebrow as Brittany took her seat beside her. Quinn shook her head.

"They're fighting again." Tina said shrugging.

"About what?" Santana asking rolling her eyes. Quinn looked up as the door opened but frowned when Kurt and Sam walked through. Sure enough Kurt was in an entirely different outfit.

"Rachel's upset because Quinn doesn't want the whole school to know they're together. She's afraid she'll lose her reputation." Brittany said playing with a loose thread on Santana's cheerio's top. Everyone turned to look at her.

"How did you know that?" Quinn asked frowning. Brittany looked up and shrugged.

"Rachel told me this morning."

"Quinn what the hell?" Puck asked throwing his hands up.

"Seriously Quinn. After everything you've been through you're going to choose your repuation over her?" Mercedes asked shaking her head.

"But I-"

"Maybe we should get back together. At least I didn't deny being with her." Finn mumbled. Quinn growled and launched towards him but Puck grabbed her before she could reach him. Finn jumped back.

"Woah Quinn. Calm down." Puck said sitting her down in a chair, far away from Finn.

"Asshole." Quinn yelled at him. Finn winced as everyone else looked on in horror.

"Quinn seriously. Even I think you're being stupid. You've been through worst. Who cares who you date?" Quinn ignored them as the door opened and Rachel walked in. Everyone got quiet as she made her way towards them.

"Hey guys" she said with a smile. Quinn waited patiently for Rachel to sit down next to her but instead she took a seat between Finn and Mercedes. Quinn growled as Puck laughed, trying to cover it up with a cough. Quinn turned around and socked him in the arm which only made him laugh harder. Quinn rolled her eyes and turned back to her girlfriend.

"Rachel..." Quinn said loud enough for the brunette to hear. Rachel turned around and made eye-contact with the blonde as soon as Mr. Schuster walked in the room.

"Hey guys! Welcome back!" he said with a smile. Everyone cheered and greeted him as he dropped his bag on the piano where Brad was already sitting and waiting. "How was you guy's summer?" he asked grinning. Quinn tuned everyone out as she kept her eyes trained on Rachel. When the period finally ended Quinn jumped up and hurried out the door after Rachel.

"Rachel!" Quinn yelled running to catch up with the brunette who was power walking.

"What Quinn? I don't have anything to say to you." Rachel said over her shoulder as she turned the corner of the hallway.

"Rach that's not fair." Quinn said out of breath as Rachel finally stopped at her locker.

"Yeah well life isn't fair." Rachel said opening her locker and putting two of her books inside. Quinn sighed.

"Rachel I'm sorry. Please just talk to me." Quinn begged.

"Quinn listen..." Rachel said slamming the locker shut. "I love you. I want to be with you. I'm willing to wait if you don't want to let everyone know we're together now but I'm not going to put on some act and let you humiliate me everyday just so no one will get suspicious. It hurt when you hated me so its going to kill me to hear you say those things when I know-mmf" Rachel's eyes widened as Quinn pressed her lips to her own. After a few seconds the blonde pulled away.

"What was that?" Rachel whispered, looking around at the few people that were staring at the two.

"What? I can't kiss my girlfriend?" Quinn asked with a smile. Rachel frowned.

"Quinn I thought you-" Quinn grabbed her and kissed her again, wrapping her arms around the brunette's waist, pulling her closer. Pulling away just enough so their lips were barely touching, she smiled.

"Stop talking Rach." she whispered then captured her lips again, tilting her head an deepening the kiss. She smiled when she finally felt Rachel wrap her arms around her neck. When breathing became a problem Quinn pulled away and looked at Rachel with a smile. Rachel opened her eyes and retured it, her arms still around Quinn's neck.

"What...what made you change your mind?" Rachel asked smiling.

"I had a weird dream last night. You were in it. So was Kurt and Puck and San... have you ever heard of the story A Christmas Carol?" Quinn asked frowning.

"Oh yes! Its the story of this man named Scrooge who hates Christmas. 3 ghosts come to him the night before and show him his Christmas past, Christmas present and Christmas future." Rachel grinned. "It's one of my favorite Christmas stories!"

"Oh..."

"Why?"

"Because... someone in my dream last night mentioned it." Quinn said shrugging. Rachel smiled and hugged her. Quinn laughed.

"So this means you don't mind everyone in school knowing about us?" Rachel asked pulling away to look at her. Quinn smiled.

"Rachel you mean much more to me then a high school reputation. I'm not even going to remember most of these people after I graduate. I plan to keep you around for a long time." Quinn said smiling. Rachel grinned and hugged Quinn around her neck. Quinn laughed and pressed a kiss to the shorter girl's forehead.

"Woah! So first the head cheerleaders a slut, now she's a dyke? You disappoint me Fabray" a voice came from behind the blond. Quinn frowned and whipped around to come face to face with Karofsky, a glare in her eye.

"And your girlfriend is a loser. Too bad, I had such high hopes for you." he said with a smirk. Before Quinn could reply a hand appeared on Karofsky's shoulder and he was whipped around to face an angry looking Puck, Finn, Mike and Sam.

"You got something to say to my baby mama... you say it to me first." Puck said, obviously the leader of the boys.

"I was just telling Quinn how much of a loser she has become ever since you knocked her up." Karofsky grinned.

"Leave them alone." Finn said. All of a sudden the bell rang and the crowd surrounding them disappeared to hurry off to class. The seven students didn't budge.

"This coming from someone who's an even bigger loser. What do you care Hudson? She screwed you over anyway." he said with a smile. Finn winced and Puck growled.

"Dude just walk away." Sam said frowning.

"You don't get to talk fag!" Karofsky shot at the blonde-haired boy. Sam balled his fists and Quinn felt Rachel stiffen behind her. Reaching behind her Quinn unballed Rachel's hands and lanced their fingers, keeping the brunette behind her as much as she could.

"You got 10 seconds to walk away dude. I'm warning you." Puck said taking a step closer to the other football player.

"Tell me Puckerman... was the sex good at least? I heard Quinn's got some nice pu-" A loud crack was heard as Karofsky flew into the lockers, barely missing the girls and slumped against the floor. Mike and Sam were both struggling to hold Puck back. Karofsky wasn't moving, he was breathing but just laying there, his eyes closed as he winced in pain, holding his jaw.

"What's going on here?" a voice came from down the hallway. Before Quinn could blink the boys were running down the hallway and Rachel was pulling the blonde behind her as well. Quinn let Rachel pull her into an empty classroom and move out of line of vision from the door before raising her eyebrow.

"What just happened?" she asked. Rachel shrugged with a smile. Quinn's phone vibrated and she reached into her bra to take it out. She looked at the text message from Puck and rolled her eyes with a smile before showing it to Rachel.

**We got you guy's back! This means I get a free pass to watch you guys make out of course. ;D  
**


End file.
